Love Bites
by Cirrat
Summary: There are some things that even the supposedly sadistic investigator and the polite teacher simply cannot handle. Rated "M" for language and sexual scene; also be warned that the story contains homosexuality Yaoi . If you don't like it, don't read.


_This is yet another very belated present for one of my friends. Just that you get the full impression, YouTube "Love Bites" by Def Leppard (lyrics included at the end). That was my inspiration for this piece._

_Contains homosexuality and sexual scene, be warned. If you don't like these, kindly hit the "Back" button._

_I am not the owner of the copyright for Naruto manga/anime, nor do I own any of the characters. I make no profit from writing this piece and it was done simply for fun and practice. I do not own the copyright to either music or lyrics of the song mentioned and I include the lyrics simply for the reference._

***

Ibiki knew that this was going to be hell the moment he assigned the first mission to his lover.

After the Sound and Suna invasion they were vey short on shinobi and so many of the back-up personnel were called in. Lot of the T&I staff were present at the exam arena, and his division was hit the worst, losing several highly skilled specialists. The situation forced him to sign the order, pulling back all ninja with any torture and investigation training.

Including one Umino Iruka.

The brunet teacher with fierce temper had been his lover for a few years now, though they never got to move in together.

The tall Tokubetsu Jounin wanted to keep their relationship in secret, not willing to submit his lover to threats and attacks from other villages, because he knew that would mean the teacher's death. As a head of the T&I division he could not afford to give in to enemy, even if it meant death of the hostage, and by making his connection to the explosives specialist and Academy instructor, he would condemn the man to become a target immediately.

Iruka knew about the reasons, and although he complained from time to time about being too tired of having secrets and hiding from the village full of ninjas, he complied with the wish of his partner.

It was a testament of their skills that nobody even suspected them, despite some pretty close runs with very capable ninja, like Genma or Anko.

Everybody knew that Iruka taught pre-genin at the Academy and he was recognized as a very good taijutsu and genjutsu user. Some of the ninjas he worked with knew that he was very skilled with anything that went 'boom', several believed that he was better with different kind of explosives than that blond Akatsuki who gave them hell flying around on that clay bird of his.

But only a handful including the Hokage and Ibiki knew that Iruka's main specialization was at solo information gathering missions. Seduction work.

The scarred investigator stared at the order for a long time. He knew that he just effectively made his lover, his partner, sleep with other people. And that he was the one who will set the targets.

But this was their job and he could not hold back for the sake of his possessiveness and jealousy.

He knew that Iruka hated this job, they talked about it at the beginning of their relationship, and he hated hurting the man, but they had to get their job done, or the village would fold on itself from having no income.

Ibiki rubbed his scarred face tiredly, signed the order finally and called the messenger.

"Give this to Umino Iruka."

***

Iruka just got back to the village after another mission. He was tired, hungry and more than a little bit sore. The target this time wasn't one of the gentler men and he had quite some stamina too. The only thing left before he could finally go home and into the shower, washing the stranger's touch from his skin, was to report to Ibiki.

The chuunin cringed at the thought.

They were trying to be as professional about it as they could, but the fact that he had to report what had and had not been done to his lover, for the love of Kami, definitely did not help.

He knew that the T&I leader was possessive and that he had a hard time listening to his reports, but Kami! They were both adult and professional. Iruka continued to the T&I headquarters, sighing.

The current arrangement was taking a heavy toll on their relationship too.

After missions Iruka needed some time for himself, dealing with his disgust for himself in his own way.

At the same time, Ibiki needed to overwrite the remains of somebody else on the tanned man's skin with his own touch and scent.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Iruka caught his lover staring at him blandly and he could take a pretty good guess about what was going on in that scarred head. He knew that the tall man was thinking about all the others he had to flirt or sleep with.

***

Ibiki sat behind his table, his chin resting on his hands, observing the man in front of him, listening only with half an ear to his report.

He could not miss the slight limp in his lover's step when the teacher entered his office and he knew what that meant. The physical contact was necessary.

He could not get his mind of the image of Iruka, his Iruka, under another man, putting up a good show for him so that he thought the lithe tanned man enjoyed his ministrations.

He could not stop thinking about the chuunin on his knees, sucking another man's cock.

And he could not stop worrying about whether his lover liked the other man inside him more than he liked Ibiki around him.

He knew that he was not the best man to be attached to. He was emotionally damaged, he was a workaholic and would be the first one to admit that he was paranoid.

Yet the smaller man appeared in his life and became his stable point for a long time, taken from a viewpoint of a professional soldier. And now he was the one that sent it all to hell.

"Ibiki, are you listening to me?" The rich baritone interrupted his musings.

He shook himself up. "I'm sorry. The day was very busy today." He took the mission form from Iruka without looking the man in the eyes. "I will find you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ibiki. Come find me tomorrow." Something in the low voice of his lover forced his eyes to find the chocolaty depths of the other.

There was a sea of pain hidden underneath the exhaustion and Ibiki was sure that nearly none of it was physical. He took a breath to ask Iruka about it.

Before he managed to utter one word, the teacher was gone and the door was closing silently.

***

The next morning Iruka sat by his kitchen table drinking coffee when Ibiki quietly entered his apartment.

The taller man left his trench coat in the corridor, poured himself a cup of the strong dark liquid from the teacher's coffeemaker and sat opposite to the younger man. "We need to talk."

The teacher wrapped his fingers around his mug, as if cold. "It's not working, is it?"

He took off his gloves and the bandana. "No, it's not. I can't stand it."

Iruka's smile was as bitter as his coffee. "You're the one who ordered me to do it."

"I know." There was silence for a moment before he went on. "I know you hate the job. But there is no other possibility at the moment. You are one of the best that are left. Sound killed so many…" He sighed.

The tanned man sat quietly, staring into the depths of his coffee as if he could divine some kind of answer form it. He was shirtless, several red marks showing on his neck and chest, black slacks hugged his hips, his feet were bare. The chestnut brown hair was let down, framing his face gently, his eyes half closed, his face impassive. He did not look at Ibiki.

After a while Ibiki cleared his throat and continued, "I can't do this, Iruka. Sooner or later I would snap and remove a target. Or I might hurt you. Kill you. I don't want this, but if I will continue to think of you as mine, who knows what would happen."

"I understand." Iruka's voice was soft and calming. "You keep seeing them with me. You keep thinking about me with them. And you wonder." He pushed the chair away from the table roughly, standing up to refill his cup.

The Tokubetsu saw the deep red gashes running across the teacher's back and had to swallow the anger that blossomed in the pit of his stomach because somebody was cruel to his lover. "I know it's not your fault, but it seems that I'm too possessive."

The chuunin finished his coffee and turned to face him again. "So we're through?"

Ibiki nodded unable to speak, the red hot anger turning into ice cold dread freezing his veins after hearing those words. But this was what he wanted, right? No, not wanted. But this had to be done, the sooner the better. The village came first for any shinobi and that's what they were. Faithful shinobi of Konohagakure. Never had he felt as bitter about his job as he did now.

He stood up and upturned his cup into the sink, turning to leave.

Something whizzed past him and Iruka's cup shattered on the wall next to the door.

"And just where do you think you are going?" The teacher's voice was still soft and low, but there was a threatening tone to it.

The ANBU commander stood still, not daring to look at the obviously irate man behind him. "I'm leaving, love." He cringed mentally as he finished the sentence, adding the endearment automatically and understanding immediately that he not only plunged the metaphorical knife into the man's gut, he just twisted it as well.

Another piece of porcelain met its doom on the wall in front of Ibiki's face. "How do you dare…" The chuunin's voice was much closer now and then it sounded just near his ear, the younger man practically whispering. "How do you even dare to call me that? Are you trying to lie to me, Ibiki?"

The tall man shook his head wordlessly, still not moving from the spot. He could feel Iruka's body heat right behind him and he had to fight himself not to turn around and take it all back. He wished almost painfully to hold the lithe man in his arms, feeling that tanned form close to his body and the energy sparking between them once more. Instead he willed himself to stay motionless and he felt his heartbeat speed up, not really knowing what to expect. He never saw Iruka as angry as he was now.

Fingertips brushed across his shoulders lightly. "You have nothing to say, Ibiki?"

He shuddered. His back was very sensitive and the young shinobi obviously remembered that.

Iruka circled around him, his hand not leaving the broad shoulders, until he stood face to face with the scarred man. The ocean of hurt flooded his eyes again, turning the soft brown into ice cold shards of rock, as he gripped the taller man's shirt right under the collar. "First you throw me back into that hell of whoring myself out for this honorable village, then you tell me you are leaving me because you can't stand your own jealousy and then you call me 'love' as if nothing happened."

Ibiki trained his gaze on the wall behind Iruka's head, still not daring to look at the man in front of him.

It would be so much better if the teacher just gave in to his anger and shouted and cursed at him or even attacked him outright. These cold nearly silent words were much worse, showing him that his lover could read him as a book and guessed his feelings probably much earlier than he himself became aware of them. The venomous tone dripping from every syllable called him out on his hypocrisy.

He did not expect to be jerked down, tanned powerful hands gripping his head and holding him still as Iruka kissed him fiercely.

He tried to resist it, he really did, but after just a few seconds he gave in and wrapped his hands around the narrow waist, holding his lover close and allowing him to claim his mouth with his tongue.

After a while Iruka tried to push him away. "Oh Kami, you're such a hypocrite!"

He couldn't tell if the other man was disgusted or not. He nodded, "Yes, I am." Ibiki leaned back down to capture those intoxicating lips with his own again.

He could feel those nimble fingers untucking his shirt from his pants and he growled approvingly. He wanted this man so badly now. Even if he would not be ever allowed to touch him again. He felt slightly sick with himself, being so turned on when he just hurt the person who cared probably the most for him, but he couldn't help himself. He felt slight burning in his eyes, recognizing yet unborn tears, all this creating a powerful mix of lust, fear and sadness that made his head spin.

Iruka broke the kiss again, deftly undoing several of the upper buttons on Ibiki's shirt and bunching it up as if he wanted to pull the garment over the taller man's head. But instead of taking the piece of cloth off completely, he twisted it around the Tokubetsu jounin's upper arms, trapping him effectively. He spun the scarred fighter around and marched him to the counter.

Ibiki did not resist. It was rare for Iruka to get into a dominant mood, mainly because the ANBU commander was usually the overpowering one, but taking whatever the chuunin dished out was the least he could do for his soon-to-be ex-lover. And he wanted to feel Iruka for one last time.

A hand in between his shoulder blades forced him to bend over and rest his body on the cold marble counter, then moved to twist the shirt bunched around his arms, holding him down. The other hand reached around him and unbuckled his belt, opened his trousers and jerked them roughly down to his knees together with his underwear.

Not a word was spoken, only the sound of light cotton hitting the floor and two harsh breaths were heard in the kitchen.

Ibiki could feel his cock harden considerably, straining against the cold surface. He turned his head and rested his cheek on the counter, facing the window. The weather outside was sunny, only a few of fluffy white clouds were here or there on the impossibly blue sky. It was ironic.

He felt Iruka's feet forcing his together, the powerful legs of deceptively fragile-looking shinobi encircling his, making his point clear.

Ibiki was not allowed to move. He decided not to test the waters and stay silent too, knowing that the other man would never really hurt him. The body behind him pressed close, forcing him to lean even more on the counter, to the point of making breathing difficult, and pressing his lower belly to the edge, until the cold stone dug deeply into Ibiki's thighs and his downwards pointing cock, that was still trapped between his body and the cupboards. He knew that it was pointless to fight it at the moment, the tanned man stretched on the top of him would not allow him to rise from this position until he was done with him.

Iruka felt frantic. He wanted to bury himself in that rock-hard body under him, to make the man scream his name and he fought down the desire to hurt Ibiki physically as much as the ANBU hurt his heart. But he could not betray the trust the tall man gave him those few years ago and he had to recognize that at least the scarred shinobi was honest about his feelings. And he was right; their involvement was influencing their performance on post and they were both on key positions at the moment. None of them would be allowed to retire or even change assignments for several months, maybe years.

He reached over the counter for the bottle of oil he kept there for cooking, dripping the cool liquid over Ibiki's ass unceremoniously. He put the bottle aside again and smeared the fingers of his free hand in the liquid, spreading in over the puckered hole. He shoved his slick finger into the entrance roughly but still taking care not to scratch the man under him with his nail.

The immobilized shinobi only gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling the cold digit probing around, before another finger entered his body and started to stretch his entrance hurriedly. He knew what was coming next and so he was not surprised when the fingers disappeared and something blunt nudged his hole.

Iruka leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "Say a word and I'll stop right now. But if you don't stop me now, we go the whole way, understood?"

He could only nod. When nothing happened at all, he realized that the teacher was waiting for his clear consent. "I want…" He realized his voice was hoarse and cleared his throat. "I want you."

Iruka's weight removed from his body but his cock still stayed aligned with his entrance. "You want what?" The words were said in a cold clipped tone but the hand on his ass felt almost tender.

Ibiki closed his eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Not waiting for anything else the tanned man buried his weeping cock deep in the scarred body he held immobile on the counter. He pushed himself in completely in one swift and merciless motion, forcing a shout from Ibiki. He stayed still, wanting to ask his lover if he was alright.

The ANBU commander knew what was going on through Iruka's head. "Move."

Nothing happened.

"Damn it, Iruka, move!" Ibiki was getting desperate. Sure, the sudden penetration hurt but he knew from experience that it would get better as soon as the man behind him started to move.

The teacher stayed motionless, holding his hands high on his back and gripping his hip with bruising force.

Finally the scarred fighter realized what was wanted from him. "Iruka, please, move. Please, fuck me. Iruka, now. Please…"

He felt that long thick cock withdraw from his body almost completely and moaned as it came back in one almost brutal stroke only to withdraw again and bury itself in his body fast and again and again and he almost sobbed with relief.

Iruka finally let go of his restraint, fucking that powerful man stretched in front of him with abandon, taking his body roughly. He didn't even moan, limiting himself to harsh gulps of air, as he pounded into his lover.

Ibiki nearly lost himself in the feeling of being impaled, the cock inside him aiming for his prostate unerringly, before he realized that this was his last time with Iruka. He felt something inside him shatter, a powerful invisible hand twisting his insides, until he could not restrain the burning under his eyelids anymore. He felt the tears escape and roll down his face to slick the marble under his cheek.

The teacher was still pounding into him from behind, forcing him closer and closer to completion, the only sounds in the kitchen being the slap of flesh on flesh and their labored breathing.

The tight coil of heat in his belly finally snapped and he came, shouting his lover's name and coating the cupboard and the floor with his seed.

Hearing his own name and feeling those powerful muscles clenching around him, milking him, sent Iruka over the edge immediately too. He grunted as his cum jutted out into Ibiki's body, leaving him feeling totally spent – and empty.

He released the bunched shirt and leaned forwards, resting his hands on either side of his lover's body and his forehead in the middle of his back, staying like this for several long moments.

The chuunin withdrew from the other's body, acing like an automaton. He went into the bathroom to clean himself and brought a wet towel back, cleaned Ibiki carefully and threw the cloth into the wash basket. He watched his tanned fingers undo the rest of the buttons on the black shirt, releasing the long powerful arms from the tangle. He stepped back, picked up his pants and put them on again.

The T&I investigator shifted slowly, lifting himself from the counter and wiping his eyes. He pulled his underwear and trousers back on, then shook out his shirt, dressing slowly. He felt as if he was underwater, all sounds muted, hearing only the hum of his own blood in his ears, feeling somehow detached from his body. He finished dressing and took a deep breath before turning to Iruka.

Not wanting to confront Ibiki now, the tanned teacher busied himself with picking up the shards of cups he broke. He heard the slow heavy footsteps, a click of metal on stone and a rustle of cloth and he knew that the scarred man tied his bandana on his head and was now pulling on his black leather gloves.

He saw the heavy boots enter his field of vision, coming closer and stopping in front of him.

Without looking up he said in a low husky voice, "I want a week off. Starting immediately."

"Granted," came the gruff reply. "Personal business?"

Iruka nodded, "Personal business." A bitter grin twisted his lips. "Hardly a family matter anymore."

The boots stepped away from him, only to stop at the kitchen entrance.

He looked up meeting Ibiki's gaze.

The scarred man pulled a blank façade on his face, just like the one he knew he had himself. They were shinobi and they were trained to put their feelings aside on command, after all.

Something flickered in the narrow black eyes. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Iruka."

The smaller man averted his gaze back to the shards. "Yeah." His voice was soft and almost inaudible, but he knew the other one heard him. "I'm sorry too, Ibiki."

He heard footsteps and a soft click of the door latch and when he looked up again, the only sign that the scarred man was in his kitchen was drying cum on his cupboard – and the small puddle of tears on the counter. Right next to the key from his own apartment.

***

If you've got love in your sights

Watch out, love bites

When you make love, do you look in the mirror?

Who do you think of, does he look like me?

Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?

Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?

Ooh babe ooh yeah

When you're alone, do you let go?

Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?

Ooh c'mon

I don't wanna touch you too much baby

'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy

I know you think that love is the way you make it

So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it

No!

Love bites, love bleeds

It's bringin' me to my knees

Love lives, love dies

It's no surprise

Love begs, love pleads

It's what I need

When I'm with you are you somewhere else?

Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?

When you wake up will you walk out?

It can't be love if you throw it about

Ooh babe

I don't wanna touch you too much baby

'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy

Love bites, love bleeds

It's bringin' me to my knees

Love lives, love dies

It's no surprise

Love begs, love pleads

It's what I need

_[guitar solo]_

Ooh yeah

_[Repeat Bridge]_

Love bites, love bleeds

It's bringin' me to my knees

Love lives, love dies

Love bites, love bleeds

It's bringin' me to my knees

Love lives, love dies

It's no surprise

Love begs, love pleads

It's what I need

If you've got love in your sights

Watch out, love bites

Yes it does

It will be hell


End file.
